


Many Happy Returns

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuuri is a Victor fanboy through and through, phichit is the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: Phichit's choice of a present is a little bit worrying.





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short piece to celebrate Yuuri's birthday :DDDD Can't believe it's been a year since YOI has entered my life *such dramatic* and what a year it has been!!! 
> 
> Mid-year exams are coming up soon, and I will be updating Set my Heart on Fire as soon as I'm done! Sorry for the delays :(

 Victor intended to make Yuuri's birthday party the most perfect. 

 After a serious discussion with the Russian Skate Family's birthday 'War Council' in the break room, they decided to have Yuuri's friends from all around the world send in their presents in secret.

 Mila had kindly agreed to have the presents sent to her home, so she could deliver them to the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment on the big day. A few days later, she reported that JJ and Phichit's gifts were the most peculiar. 

 It was obvious that JJ had sent in the box of his latest merchandise, wrapped in JJ wrapping paper decorated with repeated patterns of a chibi JJ wearing party hats. Mila thought it was cute. Yurio reckoned it was ridiculous. 

 Phichit's birthday gift was the most dubious yet. It was roughly the size of a chest of drawers, very much like the ones you would find a vanity mirror on top of, and wrapped haphazardly with silver paper, finished with a loopy, blue ribbon. 

 Georgi suggested they peek at it, but Mila insisted they let Yuuri find out what was inside himself, and not to spoil the surprise or anything.

 ' It's not like there's going to be a life-sized hamster inside,' Mila reassured them. ' At least it's not moving at all.'

 On the actual day, they surprised Yuuri after skating practice by hiding behind the sofas, and the plan was nearly ruined by Georgi, who was shrieking about his latest crush's Instagram post. And Yurio was nearly throwing a screaming fit when Victor was peppering a blushing Yuuri with kisses on his cheek. 

 They had cake, ice-cream and katsudon made by Victor (it was significantly better than the last fifteen attempts, which nearly obliterated the entire apartment), binged some Netflix shows until Victor decided it was time to bring out all of the gifts. 

 Victor brandished a bouquet of blue roses, artfully arranged with some pale purple and pink blossoms in the centre. It was altogether a romantic moment, until Yurio brutally killed the moment by saying, ' It's not like the Old Man has arranged it himself. I mean, he's got an F in his art class in elementary school.'

 ( ' Wow, that was savage, Yura!' ' I'm saying it as it is!!!') 

 Yurio brought in a stylish leather jacket decorated with silver tigers and a paper bag stuffed with Grandpa Plisetsky's famous katsudon piroshki.

 Mila bought a wrist watch, while Georgi bought him makeup. Victor was 99.9% sure Yuuri would never wear eyeshadow. 

 Yakov and Lilia gave him two tickets to Bolshoi ballet's latest show, and being the ballet fanboy he was, Yuuri was squealing, ' Oh my god! Minako-sensei is going to be so jealous!' 

 The Skate Family watched as Yuuri opened Leo's headphones, Guang-hong's skating figurines, Otabek's designer sunglasses (not sure whether that was supposed to be a joke or not), Seung-gil's poodle plushies (Yuuri found himself becoming close friends with the stoic Korean when they found out by chance that they were both dog people), Chris's sports bag (that was a very un-Chris-like present), a large box of chocolates from the Crispino twins and gift coupons from Emil. 

 Mila prodded at Phichit's gigantic box, ' That's from your best friend.'

 ' What the... What is that?' Yuuri stared apprehensively at the box. 

 ' Don't know, why don't you look?' Georgi suggested. 

 Yuuri peeled off the top layer, lifted the lid and stared inside. A few seconds later, he jumped backwards, as if zapped by electricity and let out the girliest shriek ever. 

 ' What the heck?' Yurio demanded, shocked. ' What is that?'

 ' Is it  _that_ bad?' Georgi asked. ' What is it?' 

  ' No no no no!!!' Yuuri's face was reddening at an alarming rate. ' I'm fine.'

 ' You don't so fine,' Victor said worriedly. ' What's wrong?'

 ' No no,' Yuuri was trying to kick the box behind him, and failed, because it was too big. ' It's okay. Don't look!'

 ' Dammit don't be a wimp,' Yurio snarled. ' What is it?' And he practically had to wrestle Yuuri to get to the box. He pushed Yuuri away and triumphantly threw the lid off and- 

 ' Um,' Yurio looked up, with the most unreadable expression and tilted the box so that everyone could see its contents.

 ...

 Stuffed to the top of the box, were an entire collection of Victor Nikiforov merchandise, limited edition. There were posters, clothes, keychains, pens, iPhone cases, cups, schedule books, postcards, notebooks printed with Victor's handsome face. They could literally establish a mini Victor Nikiforov museum with all of these stuff and they must have cost a fortune. 

 ' That's... Ummmmm, _something_ ,' Georgi gulped.

 They had almost forgotten that the Japanese skater was an avid (ascended) fanboy. And he should still be one. 

 Yurio waved a piece of wrapping paper in his face and pretended to vomit. 

 Victor was staring at Yuuri with such adoration, as if he had never seen him before. 

 Meanwhile, Yuuri had dropped to the floor, rolling around with his knees curled up to his chest and muttering to himself in rapid Japanese.

 Victor seized him by the shoulder and hugged him fiercely, ' YUURI I HAD NO IDEA YOU COLLECTED MY MERCHANDISE!!! DID YOU HAVE A LOT OF MY STUFF IN YOUR DORMITORY? THAT'S SO SWEET!!! AWWW!!!'

 Yuuri was so embarrassed, ' Um, yeah, and Phichit was making a point of sending me more every year... I told him not to send stuff this year... But I think-'

 ' NO THAT'S TOTALLY FINE!!! THIS IS SO CUTE!!!' Victor was nearly hyperventilating. ' I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!' 

  ' Well, I love you too...' Yuuri blushed, albeit feeling mortified. 

 Mila cackled, appearing to be pocketing something, and started to pick out the contents of the box, ' Wow, that's a lot of Victor merchandise in here! Silverware... And stuff... Woah!!! There's even a glass pitcher somewhere in here... Do you want us to put up all the posters in your bedroom?'

 ' No!' 

 Georgi dropped a Victor bobble head . 

 ' I mean,' Yuuri flushed. ' I love the merchandise... But I don't think I'll need them that much when I have the real Victor living with me.'

 That sent Victor into a state of frenzy. 

 ' Oh god,' Yurio groaned. ' Someone remind me to kill Chulanont the next time I see him.'

 

***

**phichit+chu:** @ **_katsukiyuuri** HEEEEEY!!! IT'S MY BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND LOVE YOU, BRO!

Can't believe it's been forever since we roomed together at Detroit! Thanks so much for fanboying about skaters and marathoning TV series with me!!! <3 

And hope you liked your present! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Of course I can't claim all the credit, because @ **official.** **nikiforov** **merch** kindly sponsored most of the items! 

Video credit & shout-out to our favourite @ **mila_b**

 

**48k likes**

 

**View all 35k comments**

 

 

**official.nikiforovmerch:** It was our pleasure! :) Happy birthday @_ **katsukiyuuri**

**mila_b:** Awww thanks for the shout-out! 

**victuuri_fc** : *DIES* OMG OMG OMG OMG 

**_katsukiyuuri:** WHAT @ **mila_B** I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE FILMING OMG @ **phichit+chu** Apart from all the embarrassment and @ **yuri_plisetsky** 's screaming, thanks so much for your present :) 

**v_nikiforov:** YOU HAVE MY UNDYING GRATITUDE AND RESPECT.

**yuri_plisetsky:** You have officially broken the Old Man. He has been screaming nonstop since this afternoon and my ears are suffering. Hope you're happy. >:[

  

**Author's Note:**

> If someone buys me an entire box of anime merchandise, I will be so happy. XDDD 
> 
> Thank you for reading :3333333
> 
> Note: Wow I'm so shocked and sad that so many skaters are injured at the beginning of the Olympic season. I hope they can all get well soon :(((


End file.
